vacio
by pierrot sama
Summary: Sé que te has perdido en la oscuridad que llevas dentro. Te buscas, no te encuentras, ya no sabes cómo hacerlo Lo difícil es quererlo, a veces siento que te alejas. Yo intentaré ayudarte aunque seas propias tu rejas fic inspirado en la cancion vacio de porta kidxchrona


Aquí estoy. Caminando por los oscuros pasillos del shibusen, y de nuevo frente a tu puerta. Hoy he decidido entrar, no pasara otro día en el que solo escuche tu tristeza del otro lado de la puerta.

S _é que te has perdido en la oscuridad que llevas dentro. Te buscas, no te encuentras, ya no sabes cómo hacerlo_

 _Lo difícil es quererlo, a veces siento que te alejas. Yo intentaré ayudarte aunque seas propias tu rejas_

Lo sabía, estas llorando de nuevo, en esta oscura y triste habitación, aun recordando el pasado. Quiero ayudarte pero no confías en mí, pienso que en realidad me temes y eso es algo que me afecta mucho. También veo que no deseas compartir tu dolor

 _No tengas miedo, yo me sentaré contigo en esta cueva Mi hombro podrá aguantar lo que tu alma sola no pueda_

 _No necesito entenderte, no necesitas culparte, Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, solo déjame ayudarte_

Me siento en silencio junto a ti en "el señor rincón". No son necesarias las palabras. No puedo decir que te entiendo porque solo tú sabes lo que sientes. Debes entender que todo quedo en el olvido, aunque te cuesta y sigues sufriendo por ello. Pero por favor déjame apoyarte.

 _No te hundas aunque sientas que no hay nada... Este vacío no se llenará hasta que tu tengas ganas_

 _Sé que nada de esto es justo y que carece de sentido, Crees que ya nada lo tiene? Si, lo tiene estar contigo_

 _"_ yo también me he sentido solo" te digo de repente. y tu levantas la mirada sorprendida, es difícil creerlo. Seguramente piensas que mi vida es perfecta. Vivimos realidades diferentes pero no somos tan distintos. "pero...no lo estamos"

Tienes que seguir luchando, aun si sientes que no vale la pena. Para mi si lo vale, porque estas con nosotros

 _Lo entiendo, entiendo ese silencio tan sincero y no hay prisa Yo te espero aunque añorando tu sonrisa_

 _Es una herida tan profunda la que tienes que ocultar Y te esfuerzas en tratar que no lo noten los demás_

Comprendo que no desees hablar. Pero estoy aquí para ayudarte. Quiero verte sonreír de verdad y que no solo finjas estar bien.

Maka no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe. Nadie sabe que todavía estas sufriendo. No quieres que se preocupen, crees que eres una carga

 _Si pudiera te acercaba a las estrellas, cada noche Para que hablaras con ellas y saltaras este bache_

 _Si estas rota, intentaré arreglarte, no voy a cansarme, Aunque el tiempo pase tan lento, intenta relajarte_

Te abrazo, quiero que aceptes mi ayuda. Si caes yo te ofrezco mi mano y juntos nos levantaremos. Sé que es difícil pero tan solo inténtalo

 _Un día pierdes, otro ganas, la vida te da y te quita Aunque los días de repitan, se acaban como la fama, así que quiérete a ti misma antes de tumbarte en la cama La vida es un drama, grita o llora si lo necesitas_

La vida es difícil. La tuya ha sido un desafío. Aunque las cosas parezcan seguir igual, debes saber... que todo cambia. Así que quiérete, valórate, vive. Si estas triste, llora. Si no puedes soportarlo, grita. No hay nada de qué avergonzarte. Es algo que debemos aprender ambos.

 _Y ahora dime, crees que no hay motivos pa' seguir aquí? Sonríe, porque quedan tantas cosas por vivir_

 _No olvides que tienes a quien te quiere junto a ti Fuiste tú quién me enseñó que no me tengo que rendir._

Lo vez, tienes muchos motivos para ser feliz. Porque estas aquí con nosotros. Porque tienes una nueva vida con personas que te quieren. Porque cuentas con todos nosotros

Eres fuerte, solo por el hecho de aun estar aquí. Eres más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, porque a pesar de todo no te has rendido y sé que no lo harás. Porque estaré aquí para evitarlo.

Aun lloras en mis brazos, parece que me has aceptado por fin. Siento como te aferras a mi espalda y correspondes a esta pequeña muestra de afecto buscando consuelo. Y lentamente te tranquilizas. Solo un sincero "gracias shinigami-kun" sale de tus labios antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Si tan solo supieras, si tuviera el valor de decírtelo.

Mi querida chrona


End file.
